My Immortal
by Jessica Black1
Summary: the beginning of another Hera leaves Zeus story
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal Part 1

AN: This fic is based off of the song My Immortal by Evanescence, it just screams Zeus and Hera to me

DC: I don't own Zeus nor Hera, I only own the plot

Hera's P.O.V

'Why do I stay here?' I muse silently and bitterly to myself as I watch my 'husband'I laugh silently at that word in bitterness, flirt with some Blonde Demi goddess, without any reguards to how I would feel.

'Oh yes I remember now my soul is bound to his through our farce of a marriage' I silently leave the throne room in a bitter silence as tears flowed down my cheeks. I walk to my private rose garden and sit down on a bench as I continue my bitter thoughts. 'Why did I marry him you might ask?' I mentally asked myself 'he tricked me into it by turning into a poor bird, despite the fact that I was always in love with him, I knew he could never be faithful, But then I was honor bound to marry him. And I was foolish enough to think I could win his love' I shake my head silently as I whiped my eyes and just sat there in silence for awhile.

A half hour after I left the throne room I came to a decision, 'It's the 21st century, I'll just leave him' I thought with a new resolution in my heart and mind. I confidently stood up and walked to our room and packed all my stuff, left a note and left.

General P.O.V

Shortly after Hera left the throne room Zeus felt her magickal signature leave the Mountain. Zeus' face became thunderous as he realised what had happened, "How dare she!" he raged out loud. Half of the gods looked shocked, the other half we're relieved that the Queen left the jerk.

"well FATHER" Ares pronounced the word sarcastically "If you had treated her better she wouldn't have left" Ares finished witha glare at his father, Apollo said "I have foreseen this happening" he said vaguely "Hera leaving" he elaborated at the confused looks he was getting. "We must find her immediately" Zeus said.


	2. Chapter 2

Search:

Lycos

Angelfire

Harry Potter

Share This Page

**Report Abuse**

Edit your Site

Browse Sites

**«** Previous Top 100 Next **»**

My Immortal Part two 

AN: Thanks for the reviews, Kasey Rider, PPM, and Light that is never Shadowed, This will be a Hera and Zeus story, Hera will give old Zeus a taste of his own medicine smriks 

This will have Roman Gods and Goddesses in it as well, and a Crossover with Power Rangers

D/C: I hate these oh well I own this story and my own characters all else belong to others

It Started to storm as Hera left, and she was quickly soaked. She looked around the vast buildings of a Business district, with a slight sense of unease 'oh great I left my unfaithful husband, im soaked, and I'm lost' Hera thought miserably. "Hera?" asked a familiar deep males voice that she recognised as Jupiter's. Hera turned and gave him a relieved smile "Thank heavens A familiar face!" Hera exclaimed as she rushed to give him a hug, which he returned awkwardly, for a minute then pulled back and got a look at her tear stained face. 'what has the bastard done this time' he growled mentally to himself before leading her top his Red Jeep.

"Are you taking me to Juno?" Hera asked hopefully, excited about seeing her roman counterpart. Jupiter chuckled "Of course she would put me in the doghouse if I didn't" He said wryly. Hera got in the Jeep, while Jason got in his side and they drove off she shivered as she looked out the window trying to memorise the route as they left the business district to the downtown suberbs, after a few minutes they pulled up in front of a large three story house with an expansive front yard, Jupiter parked the jeep and got out. Hera followed him into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

My Immortal Part Three 

AN: heres the next chapter

"Honey I'm Home! and I brought a guest" Jupiter yelled as he and Hera entered the house he shared with his wife. The aroma of spaghetti permeated the air making Hera's mouth water. "I'm in the Kitchen!" Juno yelled as we made our way there. We walked into the kitchen and found a petite woman with Brown hair and green eyes who was visibly pregnant was getting the Italian bread out of the oven. She gasped when she saw the Sadness in Hera's eyes and grasped Hera in a tight hug. A fierce look of anger entered Juno's eyes, directed at the Asshole who dared hurt her counterpart. Jupiter sighed as he mouthed 'be right back' to Juno as he created a portal and landed on Mt. Olympus.

feeling his counterparts anger Zeus appeared next to Jupiter, only to get punched in the stomache hard. Jupiter ignored the pain in his fist "What was that for" Zeus grunted out after air reappeared in his lungs "That was for whatever you did to Hera" Jupiter growled out. "Whats it to you how I treat my wife, its not like you treated Juno any better" Zeus said the one thing that anyother man would have been zapped for. Jupiters Jaw clenched even tighter as he fought the urge to Zap Zeus where he stood. "I will say this once and Only once, Don't EVER speak about my wife in that manner again, you are lucky I beet her up here, otherwise she would have zapped you where it would have hurt the most, Don't bother looking for Hera she is staying with Juno and I, if I were you Old Friend I would think about what more important Your Marriage or your Affairs" With that Jupiter Portaled back to his house Where Juno and Hera were setting up the table for theyre dinner.

Juno still looked miffed but noticed the fact that he had a satisfied look on his face. "We were about to go looking for you" Juno said indicating with her hands her swollen belly. "Sorry but I had to get there before you decided to castrate his ass" Jupiter replied as he served himself a plate of spaghetti. We all got plates of our own and sat down. We ate as he told us of the events up there


End file.
